


Closed Doors and Bed Springs

by DavidIsASnack (SincerelyKleinman)



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Bottom David, Jasper lives, Masturbation, Multi, PWP, Porn Without Plot, Top Jasper, Voyeurism, as in he never died and he grew up with davey and they're both counselors, david and jasper have an active sex life, david's genitalia is left ambiguous, gwen has the hots for both of them, solo gwen, taking some liberties with how well you can see through a keyhole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 20:20:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13795572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SincerelyKleinman/pseuds/DavidIsASnack
Summary: Gwen hears shouting from David's room and decides to investigate. It's even better than she expected.





	Closed Doors and Bed Springs

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah it's literally just porn. Just something quick and dirty for now, will probably make the next one longer.  
> Jaspvid has a painfully low amount of smut fics and I intend to fix that, so let me know what you think.

It was late, and getting the campers to bed willingly was no easy task. Gwen was tired, and absolutely pissed off about doing it alone. Where the fuck were Jasper and David? She stomped her way back to the counselor cabin, ready to give the two of them a piece of her mind. What was the point in hiring a third counselor when he and David were constantly running off? She needed more help now than she did before!

She marched up to David’s door, prepared to knock ferociously when she noticed muffled noises coming from the other side. She was confused; it sounded like shouting. Were Jasper and David arguing about something? She thought they were pretty good friends, and making David angry enough to argue wasn’t easy in the slightest. Curiosity ate at her insides as she debated staying or leaving them to hash it out. Her choice didn’t come as much of a surprise to her; she always did love drama and gossip. Quietly, she pressed her ear to the door, focusing hard on any words she could make out.

The first thing she noticed was squeaking bed springs. She pulled her face away from the door fast enough to give her whiplash. Is this why they were always running off together? How long had this been going on? Despite every part of her brain telling her to mind her own business and get to bed, she pressed her ear back up against the door. The bed springs creaked at a fast pace, and Gwen bit her lip at the mental image invading her mind. David, face red and contorted with pleasure, bent over the bed while Jasper grips his hips, slamming into him over and over.

Gwen let out a low sigh, feeling her insides twisting in arousal.

“It’s s-so good, Jasper. P-please don’t stop..” The sound of David’s voice had Gwen pressing her thighs together. She tugged loosely at the bottom of her shirt, her body feeling feverishly hot as she listened to their low moans. “Y-yes, Jas.. oh fuck, I love your cock.”

There was something particularly hot about hearing David talk so dirty. Such a polite mouth, yet here he was, begging for sex like a slut.

She wanted a visual. Wanted to see David’s innocent face in a sex hungry stupor. Quietly, she kneeled down, peering through the keyhole of the wooden door. She was not dissapointed as she got an eyeful of Jasper’s toned body. David leaned on the edge of the bed, skin flushed and arms shaking as Jasper held one of his legs up. Gwen could feel herself throbbing as she watched Jasper’s cock slamming into David as he whined and begged, eyes crossed as drool rolled down his chin.

Unable to resist temptation any longer, Gwen slid her hand into her shorts and rubbed herself through her panties. Jasper’s cock was massive, and if David’s face was any indication, he certainly knew how to use it. Gwen thought about what it’d feel like inside of her, thick and throbbing. She had to clasp her other hand over her mouth to keep from moaning as she pressed her fingers against her clit.

Jasper lifted David’s leg up higher, picking up the pace as the other let out a particularly loud moan. “F-fuck Jas! Right there p-please-right-there-right-there-oh-my-god.” Jasper chuckled darkly, and it had Gwen slipping her shorts down to mid thigh so she could get some direct contact.

“You gotta keep it down, Davey. Gwen will hear you.” She had to bite her lip to stop herself from moaning, hand furiously rubbing over her clit as the other pushed her shirt up and felt over her breasts.

“S-Sorry, I can’t help it.” David laughed breathlessly, a smirk on his face as he teased. Gwen wish he’d look at her like that. “It’s not my fault you’re so good at this.”

Gwen could practically see the pleasure rolling down Jasper’s spine from the praise.

“I think you’re just a slut, Davey.” Jasper leaned closer, nearly bending David’s leg backwards as his hips continued their onslaught. “A slut who wants to be fucked hard until he’s sore and covered in cum.” David gasped, unable to say anything coherent as Jasper’s voice grew low and husky. “I bet you don’t even care if Gwen hears.” She moaned at the sound of her name on his lips. “I bet you _want_ her to hear.”

Gwen pushed two fingers inside herself, and she couldn’t believe how wet she was. Her other hand moved to rub her clit as she leaned against the wall, eyes glued to David and Jasper. She couldn’t imagine what she’d do if they caught her out here, playing with her pussy while she watched Jasper fuck David’s brains right out of his skull.

“H-harder.. Jasper p-please I’m so close!” Gwen was close too. She could feel it building up inside her as she pumped three fingers in and out, curling them upwards into that spot that made her see stars.

“Cum for me, Davey. D-Don’t know if I can last much longer.” He lifted David’s hips higher, pace erratic as he tried to push David towards his orgasm.

Watching David cum is what sent Gwen over the edge. She covered her mouth with both hands as orgasm took over her whole body, legs shaking as she raised her hips and let the sensations wash over her. Jasper pulled out of David, low moans rolling off his tongue as he shot hot cum over David’s stomach.

All was quiet for a moment. Gwen really didn’t want to move, but it was better than getting caught. Lifting herself off the floor, her knees felt weak as she heard David’s breathy laugh.

  
“You were right, by the way. I _do_ hope Gwen heard that.”


End file.
